


interuppted Detention.

by Hazellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry, Fuck J.K. Rowling, Harry is Trans, M/M, Trans rights, Umbridge gets her comeuppance, she's a terf bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: This was done for a charity auction! I hopw it turned out well.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	interuppted Detention.

As Harry walked into Umbridge's office, he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his hand. It still hurt from the last night.

"Oh, Potter! Why, hello there! You know, I was just reading through your student file," Dolores said. Crap. Harry was tempted to Stupefy her and just  _ run _ .

"Y'know, there's some really interesting stuff in here, isn't there...  _ Harriet, _ " Umbridge said. Harry wanted to cry, but he wouldn't give the woman the pleasure of seeing him break down.

"Professor, my name is Harry," he said, walking over to take his seat.

"Oh,  _ Harriet _ , you know better than to lie! It's okay, I remember when I was your age, I would do whatever I could to spend time with members of the opposite sex," Umbridge said, clearly enjoying how upset Harry was getting.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted, not even caring when Umbridge whipped a spell across his face, leaving a cut across his cheek. 

Well. If Umbridge wanted his repetitions written in blood, they would be. Much to Dolore's disgust, he dipped the quill before him into the cut, trying his best not to cry. Hissing in pain, Harry began to write.

The cut didn't stop bleeding. Every time Harry dipped the quill, Umbridge would look like she was sickened, and would slash him again, telling him to stop. By the end of the hour, blood ran freely down Harry's face, soaking his collar.

A while later, as Harry once again dipped the quill in his blood, Draco Malfoy walked in. Great. Now there was just another person to taunt him.

"Wh-What is going on here, Professor?!" Malfoy asked. Harry could hear the horror in his voice.

"Simply some disciplinary measures," Dolores Umbridge said, cheery as could be, as she slashed Harry's face again, "Potter here refuses to simply write without ink. I'd prefer the blood the quill uses to come from his hand."

"Wait- Is that a cursed quill? Those were outlawed years ago! I should know, my mother was one of the main witches to lobby against it!" Malfoy shouted, looking furious. As Harry looked at him, he noticed that Malfoy was holding one arm, and looked as if he was remembering something he'd rather not.

"Well, the Ministry has granted me a few... Privileges. Now, mind your place, Malfoy," Umbridge said, grinning. Her hair, usually so well-kept, was a mess, and blood splattered across her pastel robes.

Draco looked torn, and Harry could see multiple emotions warring across his face. Eventually, though, he just looked determined. Raising his wand, he muttered something.

The box of spare quills set alight, blazing merrily. 

"Malfoy! What are you doing! Your parents will hear about this!" Dolores shouted.

"Hah! Sure, tell my parents how you were using cursed quills on a student!" Malfoy scoffed, looking every bit the rich pureblood he was. With the flick of his wand, Draco sent the quill Harry was holding flying out the window, where it combusted.

"No! I will not allow you to stop a perfectly legal detention!" Dolores shouted, reaching across her desk to roughly grab Harry's arm.

"And I will not allow you to harm a student!" Draco shouted at the top of his voice, "Especially not one I- I- Nevermind!" 

Wondering what that was about, Harry looked at Draco and realized that his face was red with fury. Honestly, he was reminded of Mcgonnagal in the way Draco was carrying himself.

Quietly muttering a spell, Draco sent Umbridge flying across the room where she landed in a crumpled heap, unconscious. Walking coldly over, Malfoy began muttering a few spells, waving his wand, in short, jabbing motions. When he was done, bruises appeared all across Umbridge's face. 

"Obliviate," he whispered, pointing his wand at Umbridge. Whirling around, he grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

As Malfoy dragged Harry down the corridors, he cast a few spells. Harry watched as the blood on his face disappeared, and his clothes seemed to clean themselves.

"By Merlin's saggiest left trouser, that witch is lucky father hasn't taught me Crucio yet," Draco snarled, tugging Harry along by his arm. Harry was taken aback; wasn't that one of the Unforgivables? What surprised Harry, even more, was that Draco had just sworn.

By the time they arrived at the infirmary, the blood had once again to drip down Harry's face. When they entered, and Madam Pomfrey saw them, she looked very concerned.

"My word! What happened?" she asked, placing one hand against her chest. The right side of Harry's face looked like mincemeat!

"Someone decided it would be fun to magically mince Potter's face while he was on his way to detention. With the state he's in, I decided it would be better to bring him here than take him to Umbit- Umbridge," Draco said, lying as easily as he breathed.

"Oh my! Did you see who it was?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking furious. How dare someone harm one of her students that way!

"I didn't see who they were, and they got the jump on Potter. However, they were short and wore fuzzy pink robes," Draco said, raising one eyebrow. He could tell Madam Pomfrey understood what he was hinting at. "Luckily, I managed to Obliviate them, so they won't remember it was me who beat them bloody."

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Now, I strictly shouldn't be doing this, because you harmed someone, but... Fifty-Five Points to Slytherin." With the wave of her wand, the wounds on Harry's face stopped bleeding. Walking over, she wrapped what was left in bandages. Harry ended up looking like some sort of mummy. Of course, it couldn't be helped. The gashes ran all up and down his face, like the person who had caused them didn't care for precision.

"Now, you should go see Professor Mcgonnagal, as well as Professor Snape, since they are your heads of houses. If you'd like, I could arrange for you to meet them both in the morning," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Professor, is that necessary?" Harry asked. He just wanted to go to bed and try to forget tonight.

"Yes, it is. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to speak to Draco in private," Madam Pomfrey said, smiling gently at him. As Harry walked out of the Infirmary, he was tempted to just go back to the Gryffindor dorm. He wanted to lay in bed and get a break from his binder.

As soon as Harry was out the door, Madam Pomfrey's smile slipped. "That bitch! I have half a mind to go speak to Albus!" she seethed, her face going red from fury.

"Don't bother. He'll just refuse to do anything," Draco said. 

"What do you mean?! He'ss the headmaster, he must make sure things don't get out of hand!"

Running one hand through his hair, Draco Malfoy began to laugh. "Do you think he cares at all about his students? The man's worse than most Dark Wizards. All he cares about is this little plan he's got, and Potter is the puppet at the end of his string," Draco said, his voice cracking. The gleam in his eye was one of anger and madness.

Madam Pomfrey was taken aback; Malfoy must just be confused. However, as he walked to the door, he turned back, just for a moment.

"And the next time Umbridge calls Harry Harriet, I'm going to use the one Unforgivable my father has taught me."

As Draco walked out of the Infirmary, he looked over to see Harry standing against the wall, looking pensive.

"I do hope you know I heard every word of that," Harry said, looking at Draco.

"Sh-Shut up, Potter!" Draco said, blushing. Grabbing Harry by the sleeve, he started pulling him towards Gryffindor Tower. "Now, just to make sure you don't have any intrusive thoughts, we're going to test something."

When they arrived at Gryffindor Tower, Draco quickly slid into the common room before the opening could close off again. Once inside, he marched Harry over to the girl's dorm.

"Now, watch this," Draco said, starting to walk up the stairs. As soon as his foot touched the second step, he was flung backwards into the wall. "Se? No boys can go up there. Now, you try," Draco said, holding his side. Crap, that was dumb.

As Harry went to walk up the steps, they reacted even more violently. Instead of waiting for him to reach the second step, they flung him backwards as soon as he got within a metre of them.

"Now, go to bed. I've got to get back to Slytherin Dorm," Draco said, getting up to leave.

"What is going on here? Wait, is that Malfoy? What is he doing here? You could get detention, or worse,  _ expelled. _ " Turning to look, Draco and Harry saw that Hermione was standing halfway down the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Crud!" Draco cried, turning to run. As soon as he was out of Gryffindor Tower, Hemione turned on Harry.

"Now, I don't really care that you're gay, but first of all, we're not allowed to bring students from other houses into Gryffindor Tower, and second of all,  _ Malfoy? _ Really, Harry? I thought you had better taste," Hermione said. Harry blushed.

"I-It wasn't that at all! Bloody hell, Hermione. Seriously?"

" _ Suuure. _ Harry, I saw the way you were giving him doe eyes, and the way he blushed. Just, just go to bed. It's three in the morning, and you really should take the chance to get some rest.


End file.
